U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,536 "Suspension of Water Soluble Polymers in Aqueous Media Containing Dissolved Salts" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,537 "Aqueous Suspension of Carboxymethylcellulose" both issued in the name of C. L. Burdick and assigned to the Aqualon Company teach that salts with divalent or trivalent anions are useful for suspension of cellulose ether derivatives. However, these and other references in the prior art gave no indication that a single monobasic acid salt would be similarly useful for fluidized polymer suspensions. Thus, it remained for the present invention to provide such an advance in the state of the art.